Two Can Play That Game
by Jae Potter
Summary: [HxHr] Pain caused Hermione to leave London 5 years ago. Now she's back with revenge. How would Harry react when he finds out? RR![Complete]
1. Back Home

Jae: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC! Like I said in _Unexpected_, this will be much, MUCH more different than my usual fics. I can now say why it's different. This fic will be Post-Hogwarts and the characters will be a little OOC, but the real reason why this is different than my other fics is that it will have some sexual humour in here. That's right! Don't worry though, It won't be something "R" rated, but that's the only term I could think of that is appropriate for this fic. I hope you will like it though!

[Andrew comes in, fully tanned] 

Jae: So Andrew, how was your vacation in Cuba?

Andrew: It was bloody awesome! But then mum suddenly became all sick, and when dad and I found out she was pregnant, we had to rush dad into the hospital because he fainted!

Jae: [laughs] Uncle Ron really know how to take news well.

Andrew: [laughs] I know. Hey, I got you something. Pulls out a brush this is bewitched to keep your hair nice and tamed when you use it to brush your hair.

Jae: smiles thanks Andrew! [Gives him a hug] Okay guys! Here's chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Back home

A taxicab pulled over on the streets of London, and a woman stepped out of the cab. She pulled off her sunglasses and looked around, breathing in the fresh London air.

"It's good to be back home," she said. The girl seemed to be in her mid-20's with her brown curly hair flowing past her shoulder blades and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkling at the scene before her. A man also stepped out of the cab and stood beside the girl, marveling at the place.

"Not too bad, but nothing can ever place California," he replied, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. This man was also in his mid-20's, with dirty blonde hair that went over his mesmerizing blue-gray eyes. The woman giggled before stepping away from him.

"Ethan, go get the trunks while I pay for our ride," she said. Once they got their stuff, the couple was now walking until they stopped in front of a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Hermione, are you sure you want to stay here?" Ethan Carter asked, looking doubtfully at the pub. Hermione Granger gave her friend a pointed look.

"Ethan, don't be stupid. Of course I want to stay here! Would I come here if I didn't?" she said before opening the door. As soon as they entered the place, they made their way over to the counter, where Tom the bartender was wiping mugs.

"Tom, can we get a room for two?" Hermione asked. Tom smiled, not looking up.

"Of course. Hold on for a minute," he said before retrieving a key and handing it over to the girl, but not before staring at her. His eyes widened.

"Hermione! You're back!" he exclaimed. Hermione smiled while Ethan stared at her companion, an eyebrow raised. Tom noticed the guy and immediately frowned.

"And who are you with?" he asked. Hermione immediately wrapped her arm around Ethan's waist.

"Tom, this is Ethan, my friend. Ethan, meet Tom," she said. The two shook hands.

"All right, let's get you your room," Tom finally said, still frowning. As they were going to their rooms, Tom wondered what happened between Hermione and her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Tom stole a glance at Ethan, who was holding Hermione's hand. _Well, former boyfriend anyway,_ Tom thought. He then stopped at a door and opened it for the couple. Hermione let go of Ethan's hand and hugged Tom.

"Thanks Tom," she said after pulling away from him. Tom smiled at the woman that grew from a pretty girl into a beautiful woman.

"Anything for you Hermione," he said before leaving. Hermione went inside the room again, dropping her luggage at the process. Ethan came in after her. He then noticed that Hermione had suddenly gone quiet and turned to see her eyes welling up in tears. Ethan immediately dropped his luggages and pulled her towards him, hugging her close.

"You have to face him sooner or later Hermione," he said while stroking her hair. Hermione sniffed.

"I know, I know," she said, pulling away from Ethan's embrace and wiping her eyes.

"It's just…" Hermione trailed off, the memory she'd been trying to bury deep within her mind suddenly resurfacing once more.

Flashback 

_20-year old Hermione Granger opened the door to her flat that she shared with her long-time boyfriend, Harry Potter. Hermione was so tired from her recent exam in a wizard university that all she wanted to do was make herself a cup of hot chocolate and take a nice, long, soothing bath.  
  
_

_With this in mind, she quickly went over to the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate. She put a warming charm on it so the hot chocolate would stay warm and headed off to the bathroom. On the way there though, she heard a noise in the bedroom. Hermione frowned. Harry wasn't supposed to be home now, because he was still on tour with his fellow Quidditch players, the Puddlemere United. Then she heard another noise, and Hermione was now sure that someone was inside their bedroom.  
  
_

_Taking out her wand, Hermione slowly walked to their bedroom and slowly opened it. It was too dark to see, but Hermione knew that there were people in their bed. Slowly, without making noise, Hermione went over to the bed. What she saw made Hermione's jaw dropped. There, on the bed, was Harry, _with another girl._   
  
_

_Hermione's vision blurred from the tears welling up in her eyes, and since the two people in their bed were too occupied with each other, Hermione slowly backed away, but not before quietly summoning a duffel bag and her clothes. Once she got her clothes, she slowly made her way out of the bedroom, but not before throwing her mug of hot chocolate to the wall, shattering into a million pieces. This sudden noise caused Harry and the girl to look. Harry's eyes widened seeing Hermione glaring at him. He quickly got off the girl (who Hermione now saw as Melody Walsh, Harry's fellow quidditch player).  
  
_

_"Hermione-" he said, moving towards her, but Hermione picked up some clothes on the floor and threw it at him.  
  
_

_"Don't even_ think_ of coming near me," she said her voice full of venom. Harry flinched at the tone of her voice.  
  
_

_"Hermione, please hear me-" he was once more cut off when Hermione left the room and slammed the door shut. Completely forgetting Melody, Harry quickly put on his pants and ran after Hermione and grabbed her arm. That was a wrong move for him because Hermione turned and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
_

_"How could you do this Harry? And Melody, of all people! You know I hate her! You know she fancies you. _WHY?!_" she cried out before yanking her arm out of his grasp and apparating, leaving Harry forever.  
  
_

* * *

__

_Ginny opened the door to her flat, and seeing a distraught Hermione, immediately pulled the girl inside her flat.  
  
_

_"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked. Hermione then started sobbing and told her what happened, and by the time she did, Ginny was ready to blast Harry into smithereens.  
  
_

_"Ginny, can I stay with you for awhile? Until I can find a flat or something," Hermione said. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
_

_"Of course you can," she said. A week later, Hermione was offered a scholarship in California, and she gladly accepted. Leaving Ginny was hard because she was leaving the one person that helped her through her crisis with Harry, but she needed to get away from London so Harry wouldn't find her anymore. Harry almost found her one time while he visited Ginny to ask where Hermione was, but Ginny was too angry at him and never got the chance to see Hermione, who was in the kitchen at that time. As soon as she moved to California, Hermione immediately fell in love with the place. She knew then that she'd be okay. She has to be.  
  
_

End of Flashback 

Hermione snapped back to reality and quickly went over to Ethan, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said out of the blue. Ethan grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I love you," he replied. He buried his face on her hair.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Hermione sighed and hugged Ethan tighter.

"As long as I'm with you," she said. Once they pulled apart, they started putting their clothes in the closet. Once they got settled in, Hermione and Ethan settled themselves on the couch with hot chocolates on the coffee table. Hermione was leaning against Ethan while he had his arm wrapped around her. Ethan watched as Hermione stared at the ring on her left hand.

"Can I keep this? It's beautiful," she said, wiggling her fingers in front of Ethan. He chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Of course you can darling," he replied. Hermione smiled and turned, so now she was facing him.

"Do you think we can pull this off? I mean us pretending to be engaged," she said. Ethan smiled slyly.

"Why? Do you think people are instantly going to figure out that you planned all this to get back at Harry?" he asked. Hermione blushed and buried her face in his chest. Ethan laughed and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry so much Hermione. I love you, and it's not that hard for me to show everyone just how much I do," he said. Hermione looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I can't believe you agreed to do this," she said. Ethan smiled back at her.

"Like I said before, you've become a part of my life that I'd do anything to make you happy," he said. Hermione's heart swelled. She leaned towards him and kissed him, showing him just how important he was to her too. They pulled away slowly, and Hermione stood up and yawned, stretching her arms at the process.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired," she said. Ethan stood up too.

"Me too," he said, stifling a yawn. Then he grinned.

"Besides, tomorrow will be a long day, meeting the 'in-laws'," he said. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, my parents won't bite your head off," she replied. Ethan didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Hermione a chaste kiss before the couple retired to their bedroom.

* * *

"Harry, what are you doing?" Melody asked, seeing Harry stuff _her_ clothes into a bag. Once he was finished, he threw the bag at her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I want you out," he said calmly, but his anger was clear in his eyes. Melody's jaw dropped.

"You're kicking me out?" she asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. Harry's eyes blazed.

"You heard me Melody. Get out," he said. Melody gave him a furious look.

"In case you've forgotten, this is _our_ flat," she said, staying rooted to the spot. Harry moved past her and opened the door.

"Not anymore," he hissed at her. Melody glared at him.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked. Harry glared back.

"What's it to you? It's not like you were anything important to me," he said. Melody couldn't believe her ears.

"I've stayed with you while Hermione left! I comforted you! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'M NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry, however, wasn't affected. 

"I didn't ask for your comfort Melody. And the reason why Hermione left is because _you got me drunk and made me sleep with you_," he said through gritted teeth. Melody felt angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you let me stay at your flat," she said, using her last card against Harry. Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"That's because you didn't have a home, and I pitied you. Now I want you out," he said. Melody glared at Harry again, but didn't say anything. She slowly made her way out of the door, and once she was out, Harry slammed the door shut. He then moved to the fireplace, where a picture of Hermione was framed. The picture was taken in the summer of 7th year, when Hermione went to Hawaii. He watched as Hermione waved at him while a breeze blew on her curly tresses. Harry sighed sadly.

"I never did stop loving you Hermione," he said at the picture. The picture Hermione blew him a kiss. Harry felt his heart constrict as he thought about the many times the real Hermione did that to him.

"I won't give up on us Hermione," he said to the picture before slowly making his way to the bedroom where he last saw Hermione.

_You blew it Potter. And you have no one to blame but yourself,_ his conscience said as he got into bed. For once, Harry couldn't agree more.  
  
Jae: All right! That's chapter 1! A lot of you are probably confused, but don't worry. All will clear up as more chapters are added. Promise! I should probably say that mum and dad would not see each other for the next few chapters. And trust me when I say that there WILL be H/Hr moments! But for now, RR!


	2. The In Laws

Jae: Hello my dear readers! I know, I disappeared for 2 weeks, but I took a little vacation to Canada (my mum was really worried about me because I was very stressed with school that she decided to send me off to my Grandmother's place in Canada), and now, I'm back with a full story ahead!  
  
T.J. comes in   
  
T.J.: I'm so glad you're back Jae. It's been VERY lonely here without you.  
  
Jae: I'm glad to be back too, but I've missed Canada. I'd love to go back there for the summer. [Smiles]  
  
T.J.: Well at least when you're going to go back, I'll be with you!  
  
Jae: Oh yeah, T.J. Did I miss any schoolwork?  
  
T.J.: [Looks nervous] Er... I think I hear mum calling! [Rushes out of the room]  
  
Jae: [frowns] Did I say something? Anyway, Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The In-Laws"You know Hermione, _I_ should be the one nervous, not you," Ethan said while watching Hermione twirl her hair around her finger and chewing her bottom lip with a worried expression. Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks Ethan," she said, taking her finger out of her hair and was now biting her nails. Ethan grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"It'll be fine," he said. Hermione looked deep into Ethan's blue-gray eyes before nodding. Reluctantly pulling her hand away, she pressed the doorbell. As soon as she did so, Hermione took a step backwards and almost ran for it if Ethan didn't restrained her.  
  
"Hermione, don't forget that I'll be with you through all this," he whispered into her ear. This calmed Hermione a little. But before Hermione could say anything else, the door opened, revealing Anna Granger.  
  
"Hermione!" she cried, hugging her daughter insantly. Hermione let a smile form on her face and hugged her mother back.  
  
"I've missed you mum," she said. Once they pulled apart, Mrs. Granger finally noticed the person standing beside her daughter.  
  
"And who's the young man with you?" she asked, eyeing Ethan from head to toe. Hermione looked at Ethan, who looked back at her. She then took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Mum, meet Ethan," she said. She immediately held his hand, who squeezed it for reassurance.  
  
"My fiancé." Mrs. Granger looked surprised, but then smiled warmly at Ethan and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ethan," she said. The dirty blonde-haired boy hugged his "mother in-law" back. Once they pulled apart, Mrs. Granger opened the door widely for the two of them to enter. Once they did, Ethan grabbed Hermione's hand again.  
  
"I told you it would be okay," he whispered into her ear, making her smile at him. They entered the living room, where David Granger was sitting on the sofa, reading a newspaper. He looked up the moment they entered the house, and his eyes lit up when he saw his daughter.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed, standing up and going over to hug his daughter.  
  
"I've missed you dad," Hermione said, hugging him back. Mr. Granger suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Hermione! You've lost your British accent! Where in the bloody hell have you been?!" he cried out. Hermione blushed and took Ethan's hand once again.  
  
"I think I should start from the beginning," she said, taking a seat on the couch, followed by Ethan. At this time, Mr. Granger finally noticed Ethan and raised an eyebrow at him, though he didn't say anything. Instead, he took a seat across from his daughter and the man beside her, followed by Mrs. Granger.  
  
Once they were all settled, Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them everything, from breaking up with Harry to going to California.  
  
"And that's where I met Ethan," she said, now looking at Ethan and patting his knee, giving him a warm smile which he gladly returned. Hermione turned back to her parents.  
  
"We became the best of friends, and the more we got to know each other, the more we became close until he proposed," she continued, now showing her parents the ring on her finger. Once she was done telling the story, Mr. Granger looked at Ethan hard for a moment, then smiled at him.  
  
"I know I only met you just now Ethan, but I'd like you to have your word that you'll take care of my Hermione," he said. Ethan nodded.  
  
"Mr. Granger, I promise you that I'll take care of Hermione, because I love her more than life itself and I can't bear seeing her hurt," he replied. At this time, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Seeing this, Mr. And Mrs. Granger exchanged looks and gave a slight nod. They looked back at the couple and smiled at them.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's clear: Welcome to the family Ethan," Mrs. Granger said, standing up to give Ethan a hug once more. When they did, Hermione had started to cry. Mr. Granger noticed this and looked at his daughter, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong dear?" he asked. Hermione sniffed.  
  
"I'm glad you two approve of Ethan, but there's more to the story," she said. Mrs. Granger pulled away from Ethan and sat down once more, the same expression written all over her face like Mr. Granger.  
  
"We're not really getting married. We're doing this because I planned on getting back at Harry with Ethan's help, and I wanted to see if we could pass as a couple by telling you two that we are," she said. The two parents sat stunned. This was all a prank to get back at Harry Potter? Suddenly, Mr. And Mrs. Granger burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the other couple. Once the laughter subsided (although Mrs. Granger was still giggling and Mr. Granger was chuckling), they spoke once more.  
  
"You were always the conniving one, Hermione," Mr. Granger said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So you're not mad that we led you on?" she asked. Mrs. Granger shook her head, hiccupping.  
  
"Although you two are quite convincing," she said, wiping tears away from her eyes. Mr. Granger frowned and looked at Ethan.  
  
"But tell me something: Why not _really_ get married? Won't that be easier?" he asked. Ethan squirmed uncomfortably under Mr. Granger's stare.  
  
"W-Well you s-see... um... I... uh..." Ethan stammered. Hermione giggled at his uneasiness and decided to make it easer for him.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Ethan's gay," she replied. [A/N: THAT'S ONE OF THE TWISTS!!!] This time, the two parents didn't look surprised anymore. Mr. Granger smirked.  
  
"So I take it you two were never... _intimate_ with each other?" he asked. Immediately, Hermione and Ethan blushed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ethan and Hermione looked at each other and blushed harder. Hermione hit Ethan on the arm.  
  
"Ethan!" she exclaimed. Ethan laughed.  
  
"What? We WERE intimate," he said. Hermione blushed again.  
  
"But that was just once!" she exclaimed. Ethan laughed harder.  
  
"Twice, you mean," he said, earning him another slap on the arm.  
  
"ETHAN!" Hermione yelled, now _really_ red in the face. The two parents started to chuckle and decided not to bother the couple. Mrs. Granger stood up once more.  
  
"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" she asked, interrupting the battle between the two couple. It worked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"We'd love to mum," she said. Mr. Granger also smiled and stood up.  
  
"Great! It's settled!" he exclaimed, and the four people left the living room to eat dinner.Jae: Okay! That's chapter 2! Before I say "See you next time", I'd like to say a few words: Yes, uncle Ron will be in this story, but he won't be in it until later on. Mum has to meet everyone all over again, remember? I guess that's about it. See you next time then! =]  
  
[Preview of the Next Chapter]  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione turned, and seeing a woman with red hair holding hands with a blonde-haired man, immediately shrieked and ran to the woman, flinging herself at her.  
  
"GINNY!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. She pulled back, finally having a good look at the man beside her and her eyes widened.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" 


	3. Getting reacquainted

Jae: And so we meet again dearest readers of mine! I can never stop saying that "school's being a drag", because it is, now that exams are fast approaching, I must focus on my studies. After that, I'M DONE SIXTH YEAR! Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm in the Malfoy Manor?  
  
Amy: Indeed, she's in the Malfoy Manor [Turns to Jae] Hey Jae, what's your first exam?  
  
Jae: [Groans] Ancient Runes. Honestly!  
  
Amy: Hey, don't complain. That's not as bad as Potions [murmurs something inappropriate]  
  
[Sean comes in]  
  
Sean: And what are two of my favorite girls doing? [Grins slyly]  
  
Jae: Complaining about our first exams. What's yours?  
  
Sean: [Scowls] Arithmancy.  
  
Jae and Amy: EW!  
  
[Andrew comes in]  
  
Amy: [Rolls her eyes] Sean, did you invite _everyone_?  
  
Sean: no! Mum and Dad did  
  
Andrew: [Looks confused] Did I miss something?  
  
[Sean, Amy and Jae burst out laughing]  
  
Jae: Okay everyone! Here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Getting reacquainted  
**

********

Once Ethan and Hermione left the Grangers', Hermione slapped Ethan on the head.  
  
"Ow! Hermione! What was that for?!" he cried, rubbing his head. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"That was for telling Mum and Dad that we were intimate with each other!" she exclaimed. Ethan smirked.  
  
"Well we were!" he replied. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"I doubt they needed to know about that," she said, her hands on her hips. Ethan chuckled.  
  
"Well it was only twice," he said. Hermione smiled and took his hands in hers.  
  
"I remember quite clearly the first time we had sex," she said, giggling. Ethan flushed, remembering that one just as clearly.  
  
"Hey, you can't blame us. Besides, we were celebrating for your "Outstanding Achievement Award" by having a numerous amount of drinks, and next thing we knew, one thing lead to another," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and I remembered the next morning, how I nearly threw you off my bed when I saw you wearing nothing next to me," she said through her laugh. Then her eyes softened.  
  
"The second time was a memorable one," she said, looking deep into Ethan's gray-blue eyes. He stopped walking and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her digits.  
  
"I'm sorry if I took advantage of you in any way," he said in between kisses. Hermione smiled and brought her other hand and placed it on Ethan's cheek, bringing his face closer to her and brushing her lips against his.  
  
"You never took advantage of me Ethan," she whispered when she drew back slightly. He opened his eyes and stared at Hermione's dark brown ones.  
  
"But I used you to see if I really was gay or not," he insisted. Hermione giggled and placed another kiss on his lips.  
  
"That doesn't mean you took advantage of me," she replied once she drew back again. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Let's go home," she said, and the couple apparated. (A/N: Yes, Ethan's a wizard. Did I forget to mention that part? Oops…) Once they were inside their flat, Hermione turned to Ethan, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I was meaning to tell you that we can't stay here forever and that I think we should find an apartment," she said, tilting her head to the side while Ethan attacked her neck. He groaned and pulled away.  
  
"Do we have to? Remember the last time we looked for an apartment? It took nearly a decade because we could never agree on finding one that fit both of us perfectly," he said, disentangling himself from Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Correction, _you_ couldn't agree with _me _on finding one that fit both of us," she replied, giving him a pointed look. Ethan gave her an intense stare.  
  
"What's wrong with this one? I don't mind living here," he said, motioning at the flat. Hermione rolled her eyes once again.  
  
"Well, you could stay here. I, for one, don't want to live on top of the Leaky Cauldron forever," she stated. Ethan sighed. When Hermione uses that tone of voice, she meant business.  
  
"All right, we'll look for an apartment. Happy?" he said. Hermione squealed and flung herself at Ethan, raining kisses on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy," she muttered in between kisses. Ethan found himself smiling. _Damn her,_ he thought while Hermione captured his lips with hers. _I can never stay mad at her. Which reminds me…_ He pulled away suddenly, earning him a groan of protest.  
  
"Hermione, what do you say we make it a _third_ time?" he asked slyly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked. When Ethan smirked as a reply, Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
"Why-Ethan-No-What-_WHY?_" she stammered. Ethan gathered her in his arms again, much to her dismay.  
  
"Come on Hermione. We never really did it because we wanted to," he said in her ear and rubbing her back in circles. Hermione moaned and cursed Ethan silently for using his little action as a way to get what he wants. Hearing her moan, Ethan chuckled and picked her up.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said and went to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Hermione, deciding that she was too lazy to make dinner, went down to the Leaky Cauldron to order Ethan's and her dinner. She went over to the counter and sat down.  
  
"Tom, can I get two butterbeers, six turkey sandwiches, two large fries- er – I meant chips and two chocolate ice creams?" she asked and smiled rather innocently. Tom raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That's quite an appetite there Hermione," he said, jotting down the food that Hermione ordered. Hermione blushed and giggled nervously.  
  
"I guess me and Ethan got a little carried away with the time," she said, still blushing. Tom now raised both his eyebrows at her and decided not to ask, and instead worked on his orders. Hermione, while waiting for her food to arrive, ran her hand over her hair, wincing at the tangles her fingers had encountered. She was so occupied in her hair that she didn't notice a red-haired woman with a blonde-haired man walking up to her. Hermione finally noticed though, when she heard someone call her.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione turned, and seeing a woman with red hair holding hands with a blonde-haired man, immediately shrieked and ran to the woman, flinging herself at her.  
  
"GINNY!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. She pulled back, finally having a good look at the man beside her and her eyes widened.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Nice to see you again-" he said politely, but was cut off when Hermione also flung herself at him.  
  
"Er," he said awkwardly, patting Hermione on the back. She pulled away, beaming.  
  
"I knew you'd finally stop beating around the bush and ask my girl out," she said. Draco just blushed. Hermione turned to Ginny.  
  
"So how long did it take him?" she asked. Ginny's cheeks also turned red.  
  
"A week after you left," she muttered, but enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione's jaw dropped and slapped Draco on the arm.  
  
"You sure work fast," she said, laughing when the two blushed harder (if possible). To get them out of a rather embarrassing situation, Ginny dragged Hermione to a table where the three of them settled down.  
  
"So Hermione, when did you come back and _why didn't you tell me?_" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I just came back, and I never told you because I wanted to surprise you," Hermione snorted. "So much for that." All three laughed, and when the moment subsided, Ginny gave her friend a sly smile.  
  
"Hermione, did you just have sex?" she asked quite innocently, which Hermione's jaw dropped the second time and immediately blushed.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked after recovering from her shock. Ginny laughed.  
  
"It's quite obvious, and besides, you're giving off this aura that yells, 'I JUST HAD SEX!'" she replied, and both Draco and Ginny laughed at Hermione's astonished (yet red) face.  
  
"Yes, well-" she never got to finish because at that time, she heard Ethan call her. A moment later, Ethan was walking towards them.  
  
"Hermione, what's taking you so long?" he asked, and realizing that she had company, he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Ethan," he said shyly. Hermione smiled at her companions.  
  
"Ginny, Draco, this is Ethan, my so-called 'fianc'," she said, pulling Ethan down so he was sitting beside her. It was the other couple's turn for their jaws to drop. Then something clicked in Draco's mind.  
  
"So-called? What do you mean by that?" he asked. Ethan and Hermione exchanged a look before they told their story, yet again. Once they were done, Ginny and Draco shared a knowing look.  
  
"So you guys aren't technically together?" Two heads shook. 

"But you guys love each other," Two heads nodded.  
  
"This engagement is fake?" Two heads shook once more.  
  
"But you two are involved with one another," Two heads nodded again.  
  
"Well at least Hermione's happy with Ethan," Ginny said to Draco, who nodded. Then he turned to the couple.  
  
"So where do you guys really stand?" he asked. Ethan and Hermione exchanged looks once again.  
  
"We're lovers." The two said in unison. Draco and Ginny both nodded, but were still confused at their relationship.  
  
"Here you go Hermione," Tom said, coming over with a tray full of food and drinks, interrupting the conversation between the four. Hermione and Ethan stood up, taking the food from Tom.  
  
"Listen, I'm really happy to see you two again, but we must go and eat our food now," Hermione said. Ginny and Draco stood up too. Ginny hugged Hermione, since the latter couldn't do it because she was carrying half of her dinner.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Hermione," she said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Me too Gin," she said. Ginny pulled away from her friend.  
  
"Promise to visit us, okay?" she said. Hermione nodded. Ginny went over to Ethan while Draco went over to Hermione. He pulled the girl to him.  
  
"Take care of yourself Granger," he said once he pulled away from her. Hermione grinned.  
  
"I think _you _should take care of yourself, because if Ginny gets hurt, I won't hesitate to kick you where it hurts, so that way, you can never have sex again," she said. Draco chuckled.  
  
"No need to worry. I love that woman so much it's getting kind of annoying," he said, staring at Ginny, his gray eyes full of love. Hermione noticed this and grinned wider.  
  
"Well, we must go. See you two again soon!" she exclaimed as Ethan and her went to their flat to eat dinner. Once they were gone, Ginny turned to Draco.  
  
"You reckon Harry will kill Ethan on the spot once he finds out about those two?" she asked. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and sat back down to their table to have some food.  
  
"Definitely," he replied, images of what Harry would do to Ethan passing by his mind.  
  
"I _definitely_ think so."  


  
Jae: Okay! That was Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I couldn't go through this without laughing hard. It makes me wonder though: What would happen if my mum and dad finds out that I know about the birds and the bees without their help? [Giggles] RR Everyone!  
  
[Preview of the Next Chapter]  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, seeing her long-time friend _pregnant._  
  
"How long have you been pregnant?" she asked. The woman turned her head, and upon seeing Hermione, squealed and waddled over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! You're back!" she said, throwing her arms around Hermione as soon as she reached the brown-haired woman. Hermione laughed and hugged her friend back.  
  
"So Lav, who's the father?" she asked.


	4. Coincidences

Jae: Okay, I know most of you really want to kill me right now [Squeals and runs at the howlers that comes dropping in her room]  
  
[T.J. comes into the room, and seeing the howlers, starts laughing]  
  
T.J.: you'll have to excuse my sister. She wasn't able to post up the chapter because we all had exams to do. She would've done so even with the exams, if it weren't for the fact that she had Arithmancy, History of Magic and Herbology exams 3 days in a row. [ducks when a howler almost hit his head]  
  
[Harry comes in the room]  
  
Harry: Tyler James, explain why there are howlers raining all over the house?  
  
T.J.: It was Jae!  
  
[Harry sighs and leaves the room, screaming for Jae]  
  
T.J.: Hehehe… Anyway, Here's chapter 4 everyone!

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 4: Coincidences**

"What about this apartment? It looks very homey, don't you think so?" Hermione asked, looking at a picture that she held up as Ethan and her walked along the sidewalk, looking for a flat. Ethan scrunched up his nose.  
  
"How's that homey? It looks too polite," he replied, pushing the picture down. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's so bad about it being polite? I think it looks beautiful. Look, they even have a balcony!" she exclaimed. Ethan's jaw dropped.  
  
"Do you want us to get _robbed_?!" he exclaimed. Hermione forced herself not to roll her eyes once more.  
  
"How can we get robbed if it's on the 25th floor?" she asked pointedly. Ethan looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"And did you forget that _I'm afraid of heights_?" he said. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"Fine, fine, not that one," she said and crumpled up the picture before throwing it at Ethan.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry if I didn't like that one, okay?" he said. Hermione just glared at him. She then stopped upon seeing something.  
  
"A grocery store! Great! We were running out of necessities!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ethan's hand and dragging him there, much to his dismay. Soon, they were going up and down the aisle, Ethan dropping things into the cart while Hermione would take it off because "it's not needed". When Hermione was putting a tub of ice cream back into the freezer (ignoring Ethan's protests), she heard a vaguely familiar voice. Leaving Ethan (who put the ice cream back into the cart), she turned to the next aisle and smiled, seeing a familiar face.  
  
"I cannot _believe _he wouldn't let me _out,_" she was muttering, dropping about six packs of pudding into her cart. When she turned around, Hermione's jaw dropped, seeing her long-time friend _pregnant._  
  
"How long have you been pregnant?" she asked. The woman turned her head, and upon seeing Hermione, squealed and waddled over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! You're back!" she said, throwing her arms around Hermione as soon as she reached the brown-haired woman. Hermione laughed and hugged her friend back.  
  
"So Lav, who's the father?" she asked. Lavender Brown pulled away, tossing her long glossy hair back.  
  
"That should've been obvious to you," she said, giggling and blushing at the same time. Once again, Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"You and Ron got _married?!_" she exclaimed. Ron and Lavender had been sweethearts when they were still in Hogwarts, and they were known as the "couple that fought every other day". Hermione never thought they would get married, let alone have children. Lavender smiled, patting her swelled belly.  
  
"I know, it seems absurd, but I won't be able to find another one as wonderful as him," she said, getting teary. Hermione stifled a laughter. _Must be hormones doing the crying,_ she thought as she watched Lavender wipe a tear away. Suddenly, Lavender beamed.  
  
"Oh Hermione, please say that you'll come to our house for dinner," she said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Can I bring…someone?" she asked. Lavender nodded rather enthusiastically. At that moment, Ethan came to their aisle. Upon seeing Hermione, he scowled.  
  
"You know, I was talking to you about milk and when I turned, you suddenly disappeared!" he exclaimed. Then seeing a pregnant woman with Hermione, he blushed.  
  
"Sorry for being rude. I'm Ethan," he said, giving Lavender a smile. Lavender grinned.  
  
"I'm Lavender," she said. Hermione moved to where Ethan was.  
  
"Lavender, Ethan's my fiancé," she said, feeling a little worn out about telling everyone that he is. Lavender's jaw dropped. Then she bursted into tears, grabbing Ethan into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione giggled.  
  
"So… Can I bring him along for dinner?" she asked. 

* * *

Ron Weasley sighed as he dragged his feet to the front of his house. He loves Quidditch and everything, but it takes out too much of his energy, not to mention his time. Ron smiled, thinking about Lavender and the baby they're going to have, and suddenly, he couldn't wait to go inside the house. As soon as he opens the door though, he nearly tripped on his broom upon seeing not only Lavender, but _Hermione _too. Hermione turned, and seeing her long-time best friend, grinned and ran over to him, flinging her arms around him.  
  
"I've missed you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Ron immediately recovered and hugged his best friend just as tightly.  
  
"I always wondered when I was ever going to see you again," he replied, a smile forming its way on his lips. When he pulled away, he then noticed a man with dirty blonde hair and scowled.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked rather rudely, though at this time, he didn't care. Hermione slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Honestly Ronald Weasley, be nice!" she exclaimed. Then she smiled and moved to where the man was, holding his hand (while Ron glared at the hands).  
  
"Ron, meet Ethan, my fiancé-but-not-really-my-fiancé," she said. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you babbling about?" he asked, making Hermione scowl. He soon got his answer when Hermione got both him and his wife on the couch. As soon as she was finished, Ron's jaw was hanging once again.  
  
"Harry told me that you left for no particular reason! He didn't say he was sleeping around with some scarlet woman!" he exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's got a name Ron," she retorted. Ron scoffed.  
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that the git would do something like that!" he said, suddenly feeling like he needed to punch something. Lavender, seeing his husband's expression, quickly took his hand, and some of Ron's anger quickly faded.  
  
"That's the reason why I'm here," Ethan said, wrapping an arm around Hermione as she leaned on him, both smiling at each other. Ron, seeing this action from them, couldn't help but be happy for Hermione, even if their relationship isn't real, she was perfectly content and happy with Ethan. Lavender stood up, breaking his thoughts.  
  
"All right, how about some dinner?" she said, not waiting for anyone's answers as she moved (with great difficulty) to the kitchen, much to everyone's amusement. 

* * *

"Ethan, do you love Hermione?" Ron asked after dinner. The girls were watching a movie while the men went to do the dishes. Ethan stared at Ron, a little surprised, but nonetheless, he answered his question.  
  
"More than you can imagine," he replied. Ron placed the plates on the counter and looked at him.  
  
"But you're gay," he blurted out, and his ears went red upon hearing himself speak rudely once more. Ethan chuckled.  
  
"I am, but it doesn't stop me from loving Hermione. She's my number one priority," he said, wiping the table. Ron continued to stare at him, slowly approving him for Hermione.  
  
"But why not marry Hermione for real?" he asked suddenly. Ethan froze, then turned to Ron a moment later.  
  
"You know, I always wanted to start a family, and I could easily do it with a man, but I want my children to have a mother too, and I could see Hermione doing that," he said, speaking to himself rather than to Ron. Ron, on the other hand, grinned.  
  
"So then what are you doing you dolt? Marry her!" he exclaimed. Ethan turned to Ron and grinned back.  
  
"You know Weasley, you might be on to something," he said. Ron turned to the dishes, his smile fading away.  
  
_That's what you get for hurting Hermione, Harry,_ he thought, absent-mindedly washing the dishes.

T.J.: Okay! That was chapter 4! I hope you'll RR! Jae will see you next time, when she's done hiding from Dad who's angry about the whole howler thing. Until then!  
  
[Preview of the Next Chapter]  
  
"Ethan, let's go home. I want to celebrate," Hermione said, sitting on Ethan's lap and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away, Ethan licked his lips.  
  
"You taste like butterbeer," he replied. Hermione laughed and got off his lap, pulling him with her. Once they were out of the door, Harry turned to Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Rosmerta, why does the girl look familiar? Does she remind you of anyone?" he asked. Madame Rosmerta, who was watching the couple with a happy twinkle in her eye, turned to Harry, beaming with pride.  
  
"Why yes Harry, I do know her. Don't you remember her? She was your best friend, that Hermione Granger."


	5. It's a small world

Jae: Hi dear readers! Sorry for not putting up the next chapter as fast as I should, but I was all caught up in school ending and spending everyday with T.J. (since Amy, Sean and Andrew somehow disappeared right after school ended)… But at least, I'm here now, right?  
  
[Hermione comes in]  
  
Hermione: Honey, can we talk? It seems that we haven't talked in ages  
  
Jae: Sure Mum! What can I do for you?  
  
Hermione: [flops on Jae's bed] Nothing really, just some mother-daughter bonding. What are you doing there?  
  
Jae: [blushes] Uh… stuff…  
  
Hermione: [tries to see what Jae's doing] Oh come on dear, you can tell me what it is. Are you sending an e-mail to anyone? [Winks at her]  
  
Jae: MUM! OF COURSE NOT! Look, can we talk later? I'm kind of busy. I promise I'll tell you anything but it has to wait, okay?  
  
Hermione: [looking stern] Jessica Lily Ann Potter do NOT shut your mother out!  
  
Jae: I'm not mum, really I'm not. I just… [Blushes again] I'll talk to you later mum  
  
Hermione: Jessica… what are you hiding?  
  
Jae: [gets up, pulls Hermione towards the door] I promise to talk to you later, okay?  
  
Hermione: Jessica!  
  
Jae: I love you mum! (Hermione: Jessica!!!) [Closes the door and locks it]. Okay, that's embarrassing. Anyway, this has gone long enough. Here's chapter 5!

****

**Chapter 5: It's a small world**

****  
  
"Can you believe it? WE GOT OURSELVES A HOUSE!" Hermione exclaimed, practically bouncing as they left the Weasleys. Ethan chuckled at his friend's behaviour, her warm chocolate eyes twinkling brightly and her cheeks flushed from excitement.  
  
"I know. What are the odds that there will be a house for sale beside Ron and Lavender's home?" he said while Hermione and him stopped in front of the house to admire it. When Lavender asked during dinner what they were doing in the neighborhood other than buying groceries, Hermione said that they were looking for a place to live in. Lavender's face then lit up and told them that since she can't work as a Divination teacher at Hogwarts due to her pregnancy, she took up a temporary job as a muggle real estate agent to keep her from getting bored in the house. She then told them about the house next door, and gave them a key to see if they would like to look around.  
  
The moment Hermione and Ethan entered the house, they immediately fell in love with it. It was then settled: Hermione would come by their house tomorrow to buy the house and they'll be moving in within the next week. Hermione was thrilled to be near her friends that as soon as they left their home, she wanted to get home as fast as she can so they could pack everything up and can move in as soon as possible. Suddenly, Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"You know what Ethan? I don't want to go home yet. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks and celebrate. What do you say?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and sticking out her lower lip. Ethan laughed and wrapped his own arms around her.  
  
"Sure why not. But you have to remember that after we move in, we have to look for jobs now," he said. Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"First of all Mr. Carter, we don't really need to work since we've got enough money to last us the rest of our life. But, I do like to make use of myself so yes, you're right, we do have to look for jobs, even if there's a slim chance of us ending up with the same jobs," Hermione said, smiling cheekily at him. Ethan rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Very cute Hermione. Now let's go and celebrate!" He exclaimed. Hermione laughed, took his hand and both apparated.  
  
Ethan took a seat by the counter with Hermione beside him. Madame Rosmerta turned to them as soon as they took a seat.  
  
"Hello Madame Rosmerta," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the woman. Madame Rosmerta looked at her for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but you look _very _familiar, yet I can't put my finger on it," she said. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Honestly Madame Rosmerta, you can't remember me? I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger?" she said. At the mention of her name, Madame Rosmerta's face immediately lit up.  
  
"Hermione! I'm sorry I couldn't remember you! Look at you! You're got more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" she exclaimed, leaning over the counter to give Hermione a hug, which she returned. Madame Rosmerta then caught Ethan looking at them and pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"And who is this young, fine lad?" she asked, holding out a hand to Ethan and giving him a bright smile.  
  
"Oh that's Ethan, my-" Hermione got cut off by Ethan.  
  
"Fiancé," he said, taking Madame Rosmerta's hand and shaking it. Madame Rosmerta beamed at them and pulled Ethan, giving him a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"I congratulate you both! Hermione dear, you've caught yourself a good one," she said, winking at Ethan, who laughed. Hermione looked at Ethan, surprised. Not once did he ever cut her off by saying that he was her fiancé; she always had to do it. Her thoughts were broken by Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Hermione dear, what can I get you?" she asked. Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"I'd like a butterbeer please," she said. Rosmerta smiled back at her and asked the same thing to Ethan, who ordered the same thing. Once she was gone, Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Since when did you start representing yourself as my fiancé? I always had to do it for you," she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ethan shrugged.  
  
"You _are _my fiancée, are you not? Besides, can't I do it for once? You keep taking all the fun for yourself!" he exclaimed, pouting. Hermione laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Harry entered The Three Broomsticks, anxious to get himself a drink. He just came back from Ireland after a game, and he missed Madame Rosmerta's pumpkin juice so much. He's grown attached to the drink ever since Madame Rosmerta gave him one on his birthday.  
  
Harry took a seat by the counter and Madame Rosmerta spotted him immediately. She went over to him and smiled.  
  
"Harry dear! I haven't seen much of you lately," she said. Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"I know. I just got back from a quidditch game, that's why," he said.  
  
"Do you want the usual Harry?" Madame Rosmerta asked. Harry nodded, and when Madame Rosmerta left, he decided to have a look around. Two seats after him, a couple was sitting. There was a man with dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. He was holding hands with a gorgeous woman with long brown curls and beautiful brown eyes. Harry frowned. There was something familiar about that woman, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before. Harry shook his head. Why does it matter? Hermione's the only one – and always will be – for him. Madame Rosmerta came back, carrying two butterbeers, which she handed over to the couple. Harry watched them drink the butterbeers and talking softly to one another. Watching them, Harry can't help but think about Hermione.  
  
_I wish she was still here with me,_ Harry thought as Madame Rosmerta came back with his drink. When she left once again, Harry turned back to watch the couple.  
  
"Ethan, let's go home. I want to celebrate," Hermione said, sitting on Ethan's lap and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away, Ethan licked his lips.  
  
"You taste like butterbeer," he replied. Hermione laughed and got off his lap, pulling him with her. Once they were out of the door, Harry turned to Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Rosmerta, why does the girl look familiar? Does she remind you of anyone?" he asked. Madame Rosmerta, who was watching the couple with a happy twinkle in her eye, turned to Harry, beaming with pride.  
  
"Why yes Harry, I do know her. Don't you remember her? She was your best friend, that Hermione Granger." At this, Harry immediately perked up. He ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Hermione with the man disappear. Harry cursed to himself. Why didn't he see it? And she was right there…  
  
Going back to his seat, he fished for some galleons, threw it on the counter and left, going to the one person that might just be able to help him.

* * *

As soon as Ron opened the door, Harry immediately spoke.  
  
"Hermione's back," he said. Ron scowled at him.  
  
"I know," he replied, still scowling at him. Harry looked surprised, then his jaw dropped.  
  
"She came by, didn't she?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Ron opened the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Yes she did; what's it to you?" he asked as soon as Harry came in and Ron had shut the door. Harry turned to him, shocked at how Ron was talking to him.  
  
"Did I come in a bad time?" he asked. Ron glared at him.  
  
"You lied," was all he said. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instantly, upon realizing what he meant by that.  
  
"Look Ron-" he never got to finish his sentence because Ron shook his head.  
  
"Why would you lie Harry? Yes, I would've beaten you to a bloody pulp, but sometimes, I think you're forgetting that Hermione's my best friend too, and that she is just as important to me as you are. Hermione's also like my sister, so if anything, or _anyone_ (Ron glared at Harry, who looked down at his shoes), tried to hurt her, I would've sliced their head and fed it to Buckbeak," Ron finished, still glaring at Harry.  
  
"You're right. I should've told you. I'm sorry," Harry said, and Ron felt his anger leave as soon as it came.  
  
"It's all right Harry. No need to beat yourself with a stick," he said, grinning. Harry looked up, and seeing Ron smiling, he smiled back.  
  
"Ron, can you help me get Hermione back?" he asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No can do mate. First, she's engaged to Ethan," he said. Harry felt all air leave him as soon as Ron said it.  
  
"E-engaged?" he stuttered. Harry's heart constricted when he saw Ron nod his head. Harry buried his face in his hands, remembering how Hermione had kissed that man (he couldn't bear to call him by his name) and how she was sitting on his lap.   
  
"I'm sorry again Harry, but you have to remember that you're the one who pushed her away," Ron said, patting his friend on the back.   
  
"You don't understand Ron," Harry said, finally taking his face away from his hands.  
  
"Melody kept buying me drinks, and before I got fully wasted, I thought she was Hermione. When Melody brought me home, I still thought she was Hermione, and things led from one thing to another, and when I realized that it wasn't Hermione, and that it was Melody, it was too late," he said. He looked at Ron to see him giving Harry a sympathetic look.  
  
"Does Hermione know this?" he asked quietly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"She left me before I got a chance to explain," he replied. Ron sighed.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" he asked. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm getting her back no matter what I have to do," he said, fully determined. _I love you too much to let you go that easily Hermione,_ he thought.  


  
Jae: Okay! I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Though I think I made this one a little sappy. That's a whole new territory for me, but please, RR! See you next time!!  


  
[Preview of the Next Chapter]  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, taking out her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the man's robe and the floor from the coffee that she spilled. Hermione looked up to see the oh-so-familiar emerald green eyes, and all words left her. Harry, on the other hand, gave her a grin.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Hermione," he said.


	6. Trapped

* * *

Jae: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update, it's just that my family and I decided to go visit my birth country. In other words, We're in Canada! [Grins]  
  
[Someone knocking on the door and Harry entered]  
  
Harry: Honey, I came to tell you that we're leaving in five minutes because we're going to the amusement park.  
  
Jae: Yes Dad. Can I drive?  
  
Harry: [scowls] you know very well that I will _NOT_ let my daughter drive!  
  
Jae: But dad! I'm sixteen! I'm allowed to drive!  
  
Harry: I said no and THAT'S FINAL! Besides, you're still in trouble for coloring your hair black.  
  
Jae: [sighs] Fine. I'll be there in five minutes.  
  
Harry: [relieved that he got through to his daughter for the moment] all right then. [stands for a moment before leaving]  
  
Jae: [sighs again] Life is SO unfair. Here's chapter 6. [Continues to pout]  


  
  
**Chapter 6:** **Trapped  
**  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and when her head began throbbing horribly, she closed her eyes again. She moaned, her hand moving to her temples, gently massaging it.  
  
"My head," she moaned, wincing as the pain in her head grew.  
  
"That's what you get for drinking 6 bottles of vodka, not to mention all that long island iced tea glasses you made," Ethan's voice said somewhere in the room. Hermione opened one eye and found Ethan hovering over her, smirking. She closed her eye once more.  
  
"What happened?" she asked groggily, struggling to get up but due to the pain in her head, she flopped back down on the bed. Ethan chuckled.  
  
"Well, when you said 'let's celebrate', we did just that," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. Hermione glared at him, but because of her pounding head, she looked like she was squinting at him.  
  
"Very specific of you Ethan," she said, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her head, thinking that the less the sunlight hits her, the less her headache would be. Too bad it did nothing. She never noticed Ethan glaring back at her.  
  
"I wasn't finished," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. When Hermione made no move to reply, he continued.  
  
"As soon as we got home, you forced me to apparate to America to get a pack of vodka bottles, and when I got home, you made a dozen long island iced tea and margueritas (A/N: did I spell that right? Oh well…) that by the time we finished all the drinks, you were passed out on the rug," he said, then chuckled at the memory. Hermione removed the pillow off her head to glare unsuccessfully at him again.  
  
"Nice to know you enjoyed seeing me passed out on the rug, now will you _please_ take off the headache for me?!" she cried out with a huge amount of effort. Ethan smirked at her one last time before taking out his wand and muttering a spell. Hermione sighed with relief when her headache finally lifted and could see Ethan properly. Hermione got off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? You haven't had breakfast yet," Ethan said when Hermione made her way into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm taking a bath first because I smell like an alcoholic," she replied before closing the door at a laughing Ethan.

* * *

Ethan and Hermione decided to get breakfast down at the Leaky Cauldron and separated ways so Ethan could get them a seat while Hermione went to order food. Hermione took a seat on the counter.  
  
"Hey Tom, can I have two coffees; one with 5 sugars and 6 milks while the other has 3 sugars and 3 milks, two French toasts, eggs and bacon please?" she said, smiling sweetly at the man in front of her. Tom smiled back.  
  
"Sure thing," he said, and at once, two cups of coffee were in front of Hermione.  
  
"I'll bring your food with you on the table because it'll take a while," Tom said. Hermione nodded and smiled at him one last time before heading over to Ethan. Before she got there, however, she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her coffee and spilling all over the person's robe and the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, taking out her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the man's robe and the floor from the coffee that she spilled. Hermione looked up to see the oh-so-familiar emerald green eyes, and all words left her. Harry, on the other hand, gave her a grin.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Hermione," he said. That seems to bring her out of her shock, and Hermione turned back to the counter.  
  
"Tom, I'll be needing another coffee," she said, aware that Harry followed her and was now sitting beside her. Tom frowned slightly, but said nothing after seeing Harry beside her.   
  
Once Hermione got her coffee again, she turned to Harry. As she stared at him, she waited for her anger to come and lash out at him, humiliating him in front of everyone and for breaking her heart, but unexpectedly, it didn't come. The only thing she saw was her best friend, looking back at her.  
  
_My best friend,_ Hermione thought as she locked gazes with Harry. No matter what happened between the two of them, Hermione still considered Harry as her best friend, and that was something that would never changed. Hermione, doing the only thing that can express what she felt about Harry, got off her chair and wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
"I've missed you Harry," she said, hugging him tight. Harry, who expected her to slap his face, was taken aback at her action, but didn't complain. He quickly wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tight. Hermione pulled away, grinning at him.  
  
"So how are you? Ron hasn't said much to me about you, but I guess it's because he's tied up with Lavender being pregnant and all. Is there anything new in your life?" she continued on, talking as if nothing has happened between them, and Harry suddenly realized that Hermione has indeed moved on if she was acting like they were still best friends. Harry blinked back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.   
  
_This isn't happening, _he thought miserably as he watched the one girl he loves with all his heart talk about nothing and everything as if they were still best friends. She stopped (much to his relief) once Tom returned with two plates of French toast, eggs and bacon.  
  
"Here you go Hermione!" he exclaimed. Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks Tom! You're the best!" she replied. Standing up, she motioned Harry to follow her, and they both headed to Ethan, who was looking really bored. He was surprised to see Hermione with Harry, and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione just stared at him and Ethan immediately caught her message: _I'll tell you later._  
  
"Harry, this is Ethan," she said. She could've sworn Harry immediately turned to her left hand, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"Ethan, this is Harry, my best friend since I could remember," Hermione said, and Harry's suspicions were confirmed. He grimly shook Ethan's hand, instantly hating him.   
  
"Harry, I'd like you to be at our wedding," Hermione's words snapped him out of his glaring at Ethan to stare at Hermione, his jaw going slack.  
  
"W-we-wedding?" he stuttered, and glared back at Ethan once more, as if all this was his fault. Hermione flushed.  
  
"Yes Harry, wedding," she said. Harry turned to her left hand once more, and winced at the glittering diamond ring sitting on her ring finger. As much as Harry wanted to take that ring off her finger and stuff it down Ethan's throat, he couldn't say no to Hermione, whether she was getting married to someone else that _wasn't_ him or if she told him to jump off a cliff.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Harry forced the words out of his mouth and flinched when Hermione squealed and held his hand while Ethan slung an arm around her (which Harry had to restrain himself from yanking that arm off _his_ Hermione). When Ethan kissed Hermione, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, surprising Hermione.  
  
"I'd better go. I have practice in 15 minutes and I have to be there in time. I'll see you later," he said. Hermione hugged him once more, and with one last glare at Ethan, Harry left. Once he did, Hermione slumped on her seat, blowing air through her teeth.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked Ethan, who wrapped an arm around her and pulling her close.  
  
"He was ready to pull my head off and feed it to a werewolf," he stated and laughed when Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Hermione dear, I didn't know you had such good taste in men," Ethan couldn't help but say. Hermione slapped his chest.

"This isn't funny Ethan! I just invited Harry into an imaginary wedding!" she exclaimed, burying her face on her hands. Ethan bit his lip. He didn't feel like it was the right moment to say it to Hermione, but seeing her so distressed…  
  
"Actually, about that," he said, and Hermione looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd want to marry me _for real_," he said. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean like _really_ go through a wedding?" she squeaked. When Ethan nodded, Hermione was speechless. She always imagined marrying Harry and having children with him, and marrying someone that wasn't Harry…  
  
"Yes," was out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. When Ethan grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, Hermione wasn't all there anymore.  
  
_I love Ethan, I really do, but I don't love him that way, which Ethan could relate to. Could I really spend my whole life with him? _Hermione thought, and tried to picture her and Ethan but to no avail. She closed her eyes, praying her tears wouldn't fall.  
  
_All I see is myself getting married with Harry… Sweet Merlin, what have I brought myself into?! This isn't fair for Ethan. He should be with a man that will love him like the way I love Harry. He shouldn't be with me, trying to make me happy when the only thing that can make me happy is with Harry…_Hermione let one tear fall, and it landed on Ethan's shoulder, who didn't notice it.  
  
_What have I done?  
_  
  
Jae: Okay guys! That's chapter 6! Pretty short, I know, but at least it's up, right? To answer a question:  
  
Ethan DOES love Hermione, but not the way that Hermione wants to be loved. The only person that can do that is Harry. Hope that answers the question!  
  
[Harry's voice in the background] Jessica Lily Ann Potter! You get your arse down here NOW!"  
  
Jae: COMING DAD! Sorry guys, but I have to wrap this up. I'm going to the amusement park! See you all next time!

  
  
[Preview of the Next Chapter]  
  
"Hermione, please tell me you still love me," Harry said. Hermione turned away from him.  
  
"Harry, please don't do this," she said. Harry reached out and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Say it," he said. Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"I..I.." she never got to finish because Harry had covered her mouth with his. 


	7. Confrontations

_Jae: Yes, I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but now that school is done for me, I can focus my attention on this fic and another fic that I've been itching to start on. Now, if only I can remember how I wanted this chapter to end... Oh well; might as well let the story lead me! Now on with the fic!_

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

"You said WHAT?!" Lavender shrieked. Ron and Hermione winced at the sound of her voice.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have agreed to marry Ethan for real. He deserves a man that can make him truly happy; not someone that can give him babies but can't fully love him the way he should be loved. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said yes!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. Ron gave her a pat on the shoulder before giving Lavender a meaningful look. Lavender sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

As soon as Hermione agreed to marry Ethan, she excused herself from him and went straight to Ron and Lavender's house, where she related her current situation to them, starting from her anticipated reunion with Harry to Ethans' unexpected proposal. Needless to say, Ron and Lavender were not too pleased with her decision, but Lavender was more angry while Ron was more sympathetic.

_It's kind of ironic, knowing that their roles have switched,_ Hermione thought, before Ron broke her thoughts.

"So what are you going to do? Go through with the wedding?" he asked. Hermione sighed before looking up at Ron with a sad look.

"Do I have a choice?" she replied. Ron kneeled in front of her and looked at her brown eyes.

"Hermione, you always have a choice," he said. Hermione stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Whatever choice I had Ron, it's all gone as soon as I said yes to Ethan!" she exclaimed. Ron watched his best friend pace before turning to Lavender, who shrugged.

"You can always say you changed your mind," Lavender suggested. Hermione stopped pacing and turned to her.

"I can't do that! I'll be breaking his heart!" she exclaimed. Ron shook his head.

"No you won't actually. Think about it Hermione: If you go through with really marrying Ethan, you will not only break his heart, but you'll also break yours," he said. Hermione shot him a confused look. Ron sighed and stood up, taking Hermione's hand and bringing her back to the couch before sitting beside her and forcing her to look at him.

"Do you love Ethan?" he asked her. Without hesitation, Hermione nodded.

"But nothing more than just a friend, right?" Slowly, Hermione nodded again.

"And you want Ethan to be happy, right?" Again, Hermione nodded.

"Then you know that being engaged to Ethan will make neither of you happy. Like you said Hermione, Ethan needs to be with a man who can love him unconditionally, and you're not that person," Ron said. Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"You're right," she sighed. Ron gave her a small smile.

"_You_ also need someone to love you unconditionally, and you know as well as I do that as much as you love the bloke, Ethan is not that person for you either," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Besides, who do you see yourself getting married to?" Hermione looked away from Ron, mumbling something under her breath. If Ron and Lavender weren't paying attention to her, they wouldn't have heard her. Ron and Lavender gave each other knowing looks before turning to Hermione.

"Then it's settled. You will go to Ethan and break off your so-called 'engagement'", Lavender stated. Hermione gulped.

"Easier said than done," she muttered. Ron gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Isn't it about time you stop playing with Harry's feelings and work it out with him once and for all?" he asked. Hermione stiffened in his arms and pulled away from Ron.

"I'm not ready to face him with that Ron, but I _will_ end this engagement between Ethan and I. You're right; this has gone far enough," Hermione replied. She looked up at Ron, her eyes twinkling.

"Since when did you give such good relationship advice? Last I remembered, you had an emotional range the size of a teaspoon," she said cheekily. Lavender giggled while Ron scowled at her.

"Try having a pregnant wife that craves just about anything in the middle of the night; see how you're emotional range becomes," he grumbled. Hermione and Lavender laughed. Lavender walked over to Ron and Hermione, sitting beside Ron and kissing him lovingly on the cheek.

"You don't really blame your lack of emotion on me, do you?" she whispered in his ear. Ron turned to her, kissing her on the lips while his hand rubbed her stomach.

"Of course not love. It's because of you that I even _have_ an emotional range bigger than a teaspoon," he grinned at her befoer kissing her again. Hermione watched her two friends with a wistful smile on her face.

_Will I ever have that?_ she thought. At that moment, Harry's face flashed into her mind. She shook her head out of her thoughts and grabbed her things. The sudden movement from Hermione caused Ron and Lavender to pull away from each other and turning to her.

"Well, it's time I go and make things right once and for all," Hermione said, giving each of them a hug before walking out of the door. Ron and Lavender stared at the spot Hermione was standing just moments ago.

"Do you think there will ever be a chance for Harry and her to be together again?" Lavender asked. Ron turned to his wife, kissing her on the forehead.

"I sure hope so," he replied.

* * *

As soon as Hermione closed the door behind her, she looked up and froze. Harry stood in front of her, blocking her way. 

"Would you excuse me Harry? I really must get to Ethan," she replied, moving to the right. Harry grabbed her wrist before she could move.

"Hermione, please-" but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, now is not the time. I need to see Ethan as soon as possible," she replied. Instead of letting go, Harry pulled on her wrist, bringing Hermione closer to him.

"You don't love him," he stated. Hermione closed her eyes, slowly taking a step back from Harry.

"And how would you know that?" she asked, trying to mask the quiver in her voice.

"Because you still love me," Harry replied, tucking a stray of brown hair behind her ear. Harry dropped his hand to his side, seeing Hermione flinch at his touch.

"Harry no," Hermione protested weakly. Harry pulled her closer, knowing that Hermione was slowly weakening.

"Hermione, please tell me you still love me," Harry said. Hermione turned away from him.

"Harry, please don't do this," she said. Harry reached out and forced her to look at him.

"Say it," he said. Hermione opened her mouth.

"I..I.." she never got to finish because Harry had covered her mouth with his. Hermione stiffened at his kiss, but Harry lost all coherent thoughts in his mind as soon as his lips touched hers. He knew that he shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this, but he couldn't help it.He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for access.

Unfortunately, the was the wrong thing for Harry to do, because upon feeling Harry's tongue on her lower lip, Hermione mustered up all the strength she got and pushed Harry back. Next thing Harry knew, Hermione's hand collided with his cheek, earning him another sore cheek from her.

"How dare you," she whispered dangerously, her eyes welling up with angry tears. Harry, who had one of his hand on his cheek, tried to pull Hermione with his other hand again, but Hermione pulled her wrist free from him.

"I know you still love me Hermione. I don't understand," he said, his heart breaking at the site of Hermione crying once again because of him.

"_You_ don't understand because you expect everything to be back the way it was before I left. Well you know what Harry? It's not. You decided our fate for the both of us when you slept with Melody on _our_ bed!" Hermione yelled. She turned away from him and began walking, but Harry grabbed her wrist once more.

"I thought she was _YOU_!" He exclaimed. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Do I _look_ like her Harry?" she asked, glaring at him. Harry had the sudden urge to just shake Hermione until all her senses came back.

"She got me drunk! I didn't know she had plans to get me in bed! You have to understand Hermione. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I love _you_!" he exclaimed. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"It's too late Harry," she whispered before apparating out. Harry continued to stare at the spot where Hermione was until someone cleared their throat. Harry turned to see Ron and Lavender, and from the looks on their faces, they heard the whole thing.

"I screwed it up for good, didn't I?" he asked to no one in particular. Lavender walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and slowly pulled him towards their house.

* * *

As soon as Hermione apparated to their flat, she didn't bother to hide the sob that was erupting from her. She fell on her knees, her body shaking as her tears fell freely from her face and continued to sob uncontrollably. 

Ethan, upon hearing her apparate, came in, and the moment he saw Hermione on the floor, sobbing, he quickly went over to her and gathered her up in his arms, rocking her body back and forth. He continued to do this until Hermione's sobs became sniffles. Ethan moved a bit to wipe some tears off Hermione's face and waited for Hermione to say something.

"Harry kissed me," she whispered, tears falling from her face. Ethan was never the violent type. But the moment he saw tears on Hermione's face, he couldn't help but feel anger boil up inside him.

Noticing the sudden anger from Ethan, Hermione sniffed and quickly wiped the tears on her face.

"It's not like that Ethan. He gave me some lame excuse about not knowing it was Melody he was shagging," she said. Hermione shook her head at the memory and looked at Ethan.

"Ethan, I'm calling off our engagement," she said. Ethan raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're already breaking off our engagement when it hasn't been two hours?" he asked jokingly, but upon seeing the serious face on Hermione, he closed his eyes, knowing that she was serious.

"I thought this was what you wanted," he said. Hermione shook her head, placing a hand on Ethan's cheek.

"Believe me when I say that I love you Ethan, but you and I both know that if we were to commit ourselves with each other, we would be happy, but not in the way that we should be," she said. Ethan leaned on Hermione's hand before staring at her.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"I can't love you the way you want to be loved Ethan. And you know that you can't love me the way I want to be loved," she stated, staring intently into Ethan's eyes.

"You know I'm right," she said, smiling softly. Ethan returned her smile.

"I hate it when you're right," he said, causing Hermione to laugh. Ethan took her left hand and watched the diamond in her ring glittered by the sunlight from their flat.

"So... Does that mean we're not going through with the fake wedding?" he asked. Hermione sighed, staring at the ring as well. Then, a sly smile slowly made its way on her lips.

"No, but it doesn't mean that everyone else needs to know about that," she said. Ethan swore he can see the gears on his best friend's head work rapidly in her brain.

"Please Hermione, do enlighten me," he said.

_Jae: And that's Chapter 7! Now, since I can't remember how I wanted this fic to go, I might be ending it soon. But in a more happier news, I'm going to start a new fic! (starts clapping enthusiastically, and slowly stopped upon hearing no one else clapping with her) What? I promise I won't abandon it! sheesh! Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter:_

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

"So Carter, you thought it would be a good idea to steal Hermione from me?" Harry said, glaring at the blonde-haired boy. Ethan turned to Harry, and seeing the messy-haired boy glaring at him, he glared back.

"Last I recall Potter, _you_ took Hermione away from yourself," he spat. Harry lunged for him.

"I'm asking you one last time: Break.Off.Your.Engagement.With.Hermione." he said, grabbing Ethan's clothes and pushing him to a wall. To Harry's anger, Ethan looked... _amused_.

"If you only knew," was the only thing he said, ducking away before Harry's fist came sailing towards his face.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_Jae: Hello my dear readers! As I already mentioned before, I will be ending this fic sooner than expected. From my estimate, this would be the second-last chapter before I offically close it. But fear not! I will be posting a new, original Jae Potter fic! So stick around for awhile. I promise not to disappoint you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out**

Ever since they have broken their _real_ engagement, Ethan and Hermione had more or less went back to their original routine _before_ Hermione came up with the brilliant plan to fake their engagement. They had once again became the best of friends, though they somehow got used to acting like a couple because there would be times when Hermione would absently kiss Ethan on the lips or Ethan would subconsciously hold Hermione's hand in the public. Nevertheless, everything was pretty much back to normal for the two of them.

They did agree, however, not to tell Hermione's parents AND Ron and Lavender about their engagement being called off.

"It is best to keep them in the dark for Harry," Hermione had said. At this, Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Why do you do this to the boy Hermione? You know you love him. He knows it. He also loves you right back, and you know it too. What is the big fucking deal?" All the times Hermione have known Ethan, he was never the one who sprayed profanities. If ever there was a time he did, it was because he was losing his patience.

_Like the time he nearly lost a good pair of Marc Jacobs slacks to a man that was, 'a disgrace to the fashion world,' according to Ethan,_ Hermione thought, her lower lip curling.

"Hermione! Are you even listening to me?" Ethan's voice broke her thoughts, and she looked back at her best friend.

"Of course I have," Hermione said, trying to pretend that she was, indeed, listening. Ethan eyed her suspiciously for a bit before giving her a stern look.

"Well?" was all he said. Hermione shifted on her seat uncomfortably, thinking hard about what they have been talking about, until the image of Harry flashed into her mind.

"I might still love him, smart ass, but it doesn't change the fact that he hurt me. I just wanna see him suffer for a bit. _Then_ I'll consider telling him the truth," Hermione stated. Ethan gave a heavy sigh.

"I swear Hermione. If I didn't love you, I would kill you, take your money and laugh at you from a distance," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

From that point on, Ethan continued to badger Hermione about Harry, which resulted in either hexing him to shut up, threatended him by drowning his favourite pair of gucci shoes on a tub of bubotuber pus, or just plain ignored him. Today was no different.

Hermione and Ethan were lounging in the living room. Hermione sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table, her back to the couch as she flipped through a book that she was reading. Ethan was beside her, giving her a manicure. Once Ethan finished both her hands, he got her attention by breaking their silence.

"I'm bored," he whined. Hermione placed her book down and looked at him.

"What would you like to do then?" she asked. Ethan's eyes lit up.

"Let's go shopping! After our so-called 'engagement', I think a new pair of shoes will mend my broken heart AND soul for being turned down," he said. Although Ethan was trying to be serious, Hermione couldn't help laugh.

"You hurt me woman," Ethan said, clutching at his heart. This only caused Hermione to double up in laughter. Ethan, sighing in defeat, stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet, who leaned on him for support while she wiped tears of laughter in her eyes.

"It's not that funny," he muttered, but nonetheless smiled at seeing Hermione and her flushed cheeks. Once she regained her composure, Hermione took Ethan's hand and smiled up at him.

"I think I hear Versace calling your name," she said, her eyes twinkling. Ethan returned her smile and with a crack, the two vanished.

* * *

Harry sat alone by the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, drowning his misery in a bottle of butterbeer. He would've ordered firewhisky, but it was only 2 in the afternoon, and the thought of being pissed at 2 in the afternoon was something he didn't think he could bring himself to do. So instead, he took comfort on the warmth that filled him everytime the warm liquid of butterbeer entered his mouth.

_Hermione,_ he thought miserably, thinking back to their last encounter. Why he had forced her to tell him that she loves him is a complete mystery.

_Instead, I pushed her farther away,_ he thought, his grip on the bottle tightening. Thinking back to how he tried to explain himself about Melody, he found his explanation ridiculously lame that he wanted to bang his head on the table at that moment.

_No wonder she didn't believe me. _I_ wouldn't believe me,_ he thought, taking another drink from the buterbeer. The sound of the door opening made Harry turn, and what he saw made his stomach drop.

Ethan and Hermione had just walked in, their hands full with shopping bags and laughing at something. Hermione had her arm linked around Ethan's, and she was looking at him with an adoring gaze that Harry wanted to hex Ethan on the spot.

"Ethan, grab us some lunch while we put our stuff away," he heard Hermione say. Ethan nodded and bent down to kiss Hermione. Harry looked away before he could see their lips meet, but if he continued to watch, he would've seen Ethan kiss Hermione's forehead.

Harry then watched as Hermione took their bags and left. Ethan caught him looking, causing Harry to look away and suddenly became interested in his butterbeer. He sensed Ethan walking towards his direction, and Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Ethan took a seat beside him and called for Tom. Once he placed his order, Harry looked up to find Ethan staring back at him, a grin pasted on his face. Harry glared at him.

"What are _you_ looking at," he snarled. Ethan's grin made him want to poke his eyes out.

"I find myself captivated by your eyes," he replied. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before anger erupted in him once more.

"So Carter, you thought it would be a good idea to steal Hermione from me?" Harry said, glaring at the blonde-haired boy. Ethan turned to Harry, and seeing the messy-haired boy glaring at him, he glared back.

"Last I recall Potter, _you_ took Hermione away from yourself," he spat. Harry lunged for him.

"I'm asking you one last time: Break.Off.Your.Engagement.With.Hermione." he said, grabbing Ethan's clothes and pushing him to a wall. To Harry's anger, Ethan looked... _amused_.

"If you only knew," was the only thing he said, ducking away before Harry's fist came sailing towards his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?!" Ethan cried out, prying Harry's hands off his shirt. Harry pushed Ethan harder against the wall, his green eyes blazing with anger.

"What in the bloody hell did you mean by that?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Harry never liked getting angry. It was a rather rare emotion for him to get angry, and it takes an extremely annoying person (or Voldemort) to push his buttons. When someone _does_ manage to piss him off, many would shrink in fear at Harry's wrath. And although he would rather kiss Filch than admit it out loud, he was rather impressed at Ethan for not cowering in fear at his anger. If Harry wasn't ready to tear Ethan's body from limb to limb, he would have even showed just how impressed he was.

Ethan sighed, dropping his head before meeting his eyes.

"I guess it's time you learn the truth," Ethan said.

* * *

"So there you have it," Ethan finished. Harry just stared at him, dumbstruck.

Once Ethan said that it was time for Harry to learn the truth, Harry, confused, let go of Ethan's clothes while Ethan fussed over the wrinkles on his shirt. When Harry asked what he was talking about, Ethan then led him over to one of the booths and told him everything, from the moment he met Hermione, how they became best friends, Ethan's sexual orientation, and Hermione's "brilliant" plan. While Ethan was talking, Harry had one thought going over and over his mind.

_I can't believe she did all that just to get back at me._

"So your engagement with Hermion wasn't real?" he asked.

"Nope," Ethan said.

"So you were never dating."

"Nope."

"And you're gay."

"Yep."

"She made me believe that you guys were together to get back at me?"

"Basically."

Amazingly, Harry felt a huge wave of relief flow through his body, and for the first time since he was introduced to Ethan, he grinned at him. He was suprised, however, to find Ethan staring at him intently.

"So what are you going to do, now that you know?" he asked. Harry's grin was replaced by a frown.

"I don't know. What do you reckon?" he asked. Ethan shrugged, then he smiled.

"At least you know now that she's pretty much head over heels in love with you," he said cheekily. Harry grinned again at the thought, but the thought that Hermione had been trying to get back at him all this time made him wonder.

_What _can_ I do to make Hermione tell me she loves me?_

And that's when it struck him.

Turning to Ethan, who finally got his food from Tom, he smiled slyly.

"Say Ethan, I was wondering if you could do me a favour..."

_Jae: There you have it! I know that this is a bit short, but I'm just about ready to end this fic. So I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. It's nice to know my fic is still being appreciated now and then. I'm not going to post a preview for the next chapter, seeing as how that chapter is the last chapter. Until then!_


	9. Two Can Play That Game

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter of this up. I could tell you that personal stuff got in the way of this chapter, but in all honesty, it was just laziness of the summer days that delayed the posting of this chapter. I do hope you all forgive me for it. _

_Before I start the chapter, however, I would just like to thank everyone who stuck through TCPTG with me, even when I haven't updated the fic for the longest time. It has been an honour to finally complete this story, and to move on and start a whole new story that, as we speak, has been brewing in my mind (yes, you can say that I even have the whole story planned out, right down to the epilogue)._

_One last thing: I'm actually looking for a beta-reader to beta my fics. If you like to have first read of my fics and takes great pleasure in correcting my grammar mistakes and such, feel free to e-mail me if you're interested._

_Okay, I think I've kept all of you guys long enough. Enjoy this last chapter and I hope it was everything you thought it would be. Until next time!_

**Chapter 9: Two Can Play That Game**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Hermione slammed her book down on the table and checked the clock for the umpteenth time.

_Has it only been five minutes? _She wondered, looking around the living room that she was currently occupying. She leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. When silence threatened to overwhelm her, she opened her eyes once more and picked up the book she previously slammed and turned to the page where she stopped reading just moments before.

Although her eyes were trained on the words in front of her, Hermione's mind kept wandering to the man that has been absent for the past two weeks.

_Ethan, where are you? _She asked herself. She closed her book once more and focused her gaze on the fireplace in front of her, its flames casting an earthly glow in the dimly-lit room.

Hermione sighed, trying to hold back tears that were pooling in her eyes. If she was honest with herself, the last time she remembers being with Ethan was two weeks ago, when he came back from the Leaky Cauldron, carrying the food he promised.

_After that, it seems like he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore, _she thought miserably, taking out her wand and conjuring a blanket for her. She lifted up her legs and tucked them underneath her, wrapping the blanket around her and curling underneath it. Hermione didn't notice it at first, but now that she looked back at it, Ethan gave her all the excuse he could think of just so he could leave the house. When it finally occurred to her what he's been doing and called him on it, Ethan just brushed it off and told her she was crazy. After that incident, Hermione found it rather rare to see Ethan in the house.

Hermione laid her head on the armrest of the couch and sniffed. She missed her best friend. She missed the times they spent together; how she had Ethan's undivided attention. She missed everything about him.

She shook her head and sighed. _Who am I kidding? _She thought. _Technically, he doesn't mean to be so busy for the past two weeks. Maybe he found a guy to hit on or something. Yeah that's it; he found someone and he's not ready to introduce me to the lucky guy yet!_

Hermione quickly sat up, a smile slowly spreading on her face. Now that she thought about it, Ethan's absence and lame excuses proves that he's been seeing someone. Someone that Hermione has yet to meet.

She entangled herself from the blanket and grabbed the ceramic vase containing Floo Powder. Throwing a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace and watching the flames turn into emerald green, Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"Weasley Residence!" she cried and closed her eyes as she felt herself fall. Before Hermione start to feel nauseated, she felt herself tumble clumsily into Ron and Lavender's living room.

Hermione stood up, dusting the soot off her clothes.

"Lavender!" She called out to the empty living room. Hermione heard footsteps slowly descend on the staircase, and a moment later, Lavender appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Hermione! You should've owled before coming. I look dreadful!" she exclaimed, smoothing out her hair and clothed. Hermione stifled a laugh before hugging Lavender.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't wait to tell somebody about Ethan!" she exclaimed, making her way to their couch. She didn't notice Lavender stopping in her tracks.

"Err… What do you know about Ethan?" she asked. Hermione, too excited about her 'discovery' about Ethan and why he has been absent lately, once again failed to notice the tone Lavender used and how she remained rooted to the spot where Hermione left her moments ago.

"I think he's seeing someone," Hermione replied, grinning. Lavender looked at her closely, making sure she didn't look _too _suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slowly making her way to the sofa (she realized while standing that being eight months pregnant will cause her feet to swell up) before plopping down and lifting her foot up on a foot stool.

"For the two weeks that he's been making up lame excuses and going to god-knows-where, I figured that the only reason he's doing that is because he's secretly seeing someone," Hermione said, practically bouncing on her seat. Lavender bit her lip.

_Should I burst her bubble? _She thought.

_So how are you going to explain to her why and where Ethan has been disappearing off to? _Her inner voice said.

_Well, maybe I should-_

"Lav?" Hermione's voice shook Lavender out of her thoughts, and looking at her friend, she smiled weakly.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, looking at her expectantly. Lavender averted her eyes away from Hermione, trying not to look nervous.

_This is why I'm no good at this! _She thought, looking for something in the living room to focus on. And that's when she saw it.

Lavender watched Hermione from the corner of her eye. As far as she can tell, Hermione never noticed the flash of light that came from the top of the fireplace.

_They're ready for her._

"Maybe you're right Hermione," she said, slowly standing up from the sofa. She waddled to the fireplace, pulling out her wand in the process. Once she was standing in front of the fireplace, Lavender turned towards her, feigning a look of concern.

"But if that were the case, then what am I to do with the keys of your new house?" she asked. Hermione's jaw dropped and stood up abruptly to Lavender's amusement.

"Our house is ready?" she asked after picking up her jaw from the floor. Lavender laughed.

"It is all ready for you and Ethan," she stated. Hermione squealed and flung herself at Lavender, who nearly fell back but caught herself just in time. Hermione pulled back, still grinning.

"So where are our keys?" she asked. Lavender matched her grin.

"They're right here," she replied, pointing at the set of keys on top of the fireplace. Hermione giggled (something Lavender never heard her do, but remained quiet nonetheless) and picked up the keys.

Lavender held her breath as she watched Hermione dangle the keys in front of her, still giggling. Suddenly, the keys glowed, and Hermione's smile turned to one of shock. She turned her eyes to Lavender, who continued to grin.

"Lavender, what-" she began to say, until the all-too-familiar tug at her navel cut her sentence off. The last thing Hermione saw was Lavender blowing a kiss at her before she disappeared, still clutching the keys on her hands.

By the time Hermione's feet touched the ground, she was fuming.

"I will _kill _Lavender for this," she hissed. She looked at the keys in her hand and glared at it.

"Stupid Lavender turning these things into a Portkey. Who does she think she is? Why would she do this?" she muttered.

_Why would she do this?_

Hermione eyebrows furrowed. Why _would _Lavender turn her house keys into a Portkey? And where did she direct the Portkey to?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she let her guard down too long. Before she became aware of her surroundings (she noticed she was standing in the middle of a forest, but the trees were too thick to shed some light around her), a flash of red light came zooming towards her and hit her squarely on the chest. The next thing Hermione remembered was someone catching her fall before darkness embraced her.

--

"_Ennervate_"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Upon feeling her head throb, she moaned and reached up a hand to place on her head-

Only to find that she couldn't.

Panic filled her body as she looked around her surroundings. Although her surroundings were still dark, she felt that she was no longer outside in a forest, but in a room. The only difference is that she was now unable to move. Hermione struggled, and when she felt a sharp pain cut through her skin, she realized she was tied up on a chair.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," a familiar voice said, and Hermione stopped struggling.

_I know that voice, _she thought, anger replacing her panic. Whatever suspicions she held quickly dissolved when Harry came into view.

"_WHAT _am I doing _TIED UP ON A CHAIR?!_" she cried, continuing to struggle free from the ropes. Harry just shook his head and sighed.

"Hermione, if you don't stop struggling, the ropes will end up cutting you," he said instead. Hermione glared at him, but she stopped struggling.

"Harry, if you tell me why I'm tied up, I will hex you until you beg for me to use an unforgivable curse on you instead," Hermione said through clenched teeth. She cast Harry a disgusted look when he laughed.

"Is this all a joke to you?" she asked. Harry stopped laughing and conjured up a chair, where he placed it in front of her and sat down.

"Why would you think that?" he replied. Hermione continued to glare at him.

"Because you're sitting there, all comfortable while _I'm tied up_ and YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" she yelled. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. Hermione felt her anger rush back to her and looked at Harry angrily.

"JUST TELL ME YOU BLOODY GIT!" she screamed. Harry grinned at her, making Hermione wish she could slap it off his face.

"You know, it's nice to hear you use the British slang. The American accent does not suit you," he said.

"Are you going to babble on or are you going to tell me?" Hermione said calmly, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. Harry's smile faded.

"I noticed that everytime I approached you to talk about us, you simply run away and apparate off. So I thought it would be best to tie you up so we can talk calmly without you running off. Besides, you can try and apparate all you want, but this place is warded. I wouldn't want you to splinch yourself," he explained. For some odd reason, Hermione felt her anger dissolve as she listened to Harry's explanation.

_But it doesn't mean he's getting off that easily._

"Seriously Harry. Was tying me up really necessary?" she asked. Harry nodded in reply. Hermione sighed and leaned back on the chair. They were silent for a few minutes, until Harry broke the silence.

"I know you're dying to ask me a bunch of questions Hermione. Don't hesitate to ask," he said. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

_He really does know me inside and out, _she thought.

"Did you turn my house keys into a Portkey?"

"Yes."

"So Lavender knew about it."

"Yes."

"You put her up to it?"

"Yes, but she volunteered."

"Volunteered to _kidnap me_?"

"Yes."

"You son of a-"

"That's not a question, Hermione."

"Sod off." A pause. "Where did you bring me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why is it so dark?"

"There is a purpose for it, I assure you."

Hermione leaned back on her chair, not speaking. After a few moments, Harry confirmed that she was satisfied with the answers that she received and would no longer ask any questions.

"When will you untie me?"

And he thought wrong.

"I'll untie you when you're ready to talk to me." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean ready to talk to you? What have we been doing? Swapping spit?!" she cried angrily. Harry blinked.

"Swapping spit? Is that an American slang?" he asked. Hermione resisted the urge to groan in frustration and chose to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"All right Harry. What would you like to talk about?" she asked politely.

"I'd like to talk about us." Harry replied. At once, Hermione's demeanour faltered and she looked away from his piercing green eyes.

"What's there to talk about Harry? What's done is done. What we had is long over. You can't just steal a time-turner and demand to change the past," she said. Harry ignored the stabbing pain in his chest at her words and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip. Her mind and her body were screaming, "YES!!!" but she couldn't say it. She knew in her heart that if she said that, she would be lying not only to Harry, but she would be lying to herself.

Taking Hermione's silence as a response, Harry cast his eyes downward, sighing.

"When I told you about the incident with Melody, I realized now that the explanations itself sound ridiculous, and I can't blame you when you didn't believe it. But Hermione, you've got to understand that I've never stopped loving you.

"I know I hurt you when you saw me with Melody, but you should know that I never meant to do hurt you. Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted, and it still is. Things may never be the same again, but I know that we can start over and be stronger than ever." Harry reached forward and placed his hand on Hermione's cheek, gently pushing her face so he could meet her eyes. Although he was dismayed to find tears pouring down Hermione's face, he brushed them away with her thumb, not moving his hand from her cheek.

"I know you still love me Hermione. I promise you that I will _never _make the same mistake ever again. You are the only one for me, and you always will be. Just say you'll take me back," he said.

"You really mean that Harry?" Hermione whispered it so softly that Harry almost didn't catch it.

"I meant every word," he replied. Harry watched Hermione's face transform as her eyes brightened and a smile slowly made its way on her lips.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry froze.

"Sorry?"

Hermione giggled.

"I said I love you too Harry."

Upon hearing her words, Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Say it again."

"I love you too Harry."

"Again."

"Harry!"

"Just say it again."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her, getting lost in her scent and the feel of her lips on his.

Hermione couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from her. Kissing Harry felt like coming home. It was familiar, yet it never stopped making her knees weak.

_It's a good thing I'm tied up in a chair, _she thought, giggling once more. Harry broke the kiss a few moments later, still grinning.

"You just made me a happy man," he said. Hermione laughed happily, but stopped when she realized something.

"Since I made you a happy man, will you untie me now?" she asked. Harry laughed and made a move to untie her, but froze. He stepped back, regarding her with a serious expression that Hermione knows he only use when demanding attention.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly. Harry continued to regard her with a serious expression.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something," he said. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Oh no. He's going to ask me about Ethan. He's going to ask me about-_

"Will you marry me?" Hermione's thoughts shattered when she heard the question. She could only stare at Harry, who still held her eyes with a serious expression. After the initial shock wore off, Hermione felt herself grinning.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry," she replied. Harry smiled, but Hermione noticed that he still held his serious expression.

"Will you marry me right now?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"Harry you're too much," she replied, still laughing. It took her a few seconds to realize she was the only one laughing. Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Harry, only to find that his smile is gone and his serious expression has returned.

"You _were _joking, right Harry?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry shook his head.

"B-but Harry, I don't have a dress, I don't have bridesmaids, I have no maid of honor – " The lights came on, cutting Hermione off. She felt her jaw drop when she took in her surroundings.

She was in The Great Hall of Hogwarts. And the place was more magnificent than ever. Gone were the four tables that the students sat during school. Rows and rows of chairs replaced the four tables, filled with people watching them intently. The Great Hall was decorated with white silk and flower petals adorned the small hallway in the middle between the rows of chairs. Harry and Hermione were standing where the Head Table used to be, but instead, Arthur Weasley was standing before them, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione turned her shell-shocked face to Harry, who was slowly untying her. Once she was free of the binds, she stood up, only to find herself in a beautiful white dress. She looked past Harry (who was now standing in front of her, grinning) and caught her reflection on the window. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, a veil placed delicately on her hair. Although she was still shocked, she couldn't help but admire herself.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she looked back at Harry.

"Harry, did all these people magically apparate?" she asked. Harry continued to grin at her.

"No. They were here the whole time," he said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"So they heard _EVERYTHING?!_" she cried. Harry laughed at her expression.

"No love; I put up the silencing charm before I woke you up. Right now, they don't hear a thing," he replied. Hermione continued to stare at him.

"Harry, _did you plan all of this in advanced_?" she asked.

"Well, if you must know…"

_Flashback_

_"Say Ethan, I was wondering if you could do me a favour…" Ethan's eyes widened and got off the seat._

_"Harry, whatever it is you're thinking of, _NO_. I'm not going to let you hurt Hermione again," he said. Harry shook his head._

_"It's nothing like that Ethan. I want to marry her," he replied. Ethan snorted._

_"She can't even _stand _to look at you. How are you going to make her marry you?" he asked. Harry shrugged nonchalantly._

_"I'm going to kidnap her." He simply said. Ethan's jaw dropped._

_"And you think I'll allow you because…?" he asked. Harry smiled._

_"Because you know as well as I do that Hermione and I belong together. You also want her to be happy and know fully well that I'm the only one that can make her happy," he said. Ethan said nothing, but Harry could tell that he was slowly crumbling._

_"All right, I'll help you." Harry grinned. "So what do you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to set up a wedding as soon as possible," he said. For the second time that day, Ethan's jaw dropped._

_"Harry, I'm a _LAWYER. _I'm not a wedding planner. Ask Lavender to do that for you," he said. Harry just shook his head._

_"I need _YOU _to do it because no one knows what Hermione wants more than you do. I'd do it, but I haven't spent the last five years with her. You're my best bet. Lavender can help you with the decorations, but as far as the flowers, cake and everything else, you will be choosing them on Hermione's behalf. So will you do it?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Ethan couldn't get enough of those eyes. And who _can _say no to those eyes?_

_"All right. I'll do my best," he replied. Harry grinned once more._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar dirty-blonde hair. She spotted him in the front, and seeing him grin back at her, she couldn't help but smile. But she couldn't help but shake a fist at him. Her heart burst with joy upon seeing Ethan laugh, who understood her message quite clearly.

_I will get you for this Carter. But thank you for everything._

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a shimmer. She turned back to Harry, who had his wand in his hand.

"I took off the silencing charm," he explained upon reading her expression. He took her hand in his.

"You didn't exactly answer my question Hermione. Will you marry me now?" he asked. Hermione grinned.

"Do I look like I have a choice?" she replied, causing a laugh from the crowd. Harry pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Hey! You can't kiss the bride until _after_ you're married!" A voice exclaimed, causing the crowd to laugh once more. Harry and Hermione pulled away to look at Tonks, who was shaking her fist at them but smiling nonetheless. Harry and Hermione faced Arthur, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, Hermione," he said, nodding to the both of them. "Are you ready to spend the rest of your life together?"

"Absolutely," Harry immediately replied. Hermione just smiled.

"But before we start, I'd like to say something to Harry," Hermione said instead. Harry seemed surprised, but nonetheless looked at Hermione.

"I can't believe you did this Harry. I love it, and I love you, but to kidnap me and set up a whole wedding behind my back? That's unbelievable," she said. Harry lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Well love, two can play that game," he merely said.

**The End**

_A/N: IT'S OVER! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I am now happy to say that I'm ready to start a new one. Watch out for it! It's coming out _very _soon. But until then!_


End file.
